icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Episode 03 - The Sky of My Color
is the third episode of the Aikatsu Stars! Anime Series. It aired on April 21, 2016. Summary A Spring Festival has been announced to decide which set the new students belong in. Yume wishes to enter within the Song Class that Hime is in, as the Song Class is the most popular of the four classes. However, Yume makes things rather hard for herself, so she becomes rather negative. But, she is given words of encouragement by many people, which suddenly gives Yume a boost of motivation. Now everyone is waiting for the results that will decide which set they belong in. Which one will they be in--!? Plot That morning, Anna gives her students some tips on singing. She has them hold a note for as long as they can- but as Yume finds herself growing weaker she studies her classmates to see how they do it. With that Anna voices her concerns over hearing some of the students doing poorly and suggests they do some stretches. Yume compliments Laura for how well she did during the exercise moments ago and she points out that she's taken lessons since she was younger. She asks Yume if she's learned anything useful, and Yume admits to being a member of the volleyball club. She is confident in being loud and having tons of stamina- but Laura reminds her that projecting the voice and being loud are two separate things. Yume takes a moment to observe her classmates again and starts wondering if she may be far behind them, but just then Anna surprises her by fixing her posture and gives her some advice. Yume does as told and is surprised to see how much better she does. Anna, proud of this informs the girls that the class sorting auditions will be taking place very soon. Elsewhere, a man tells off a young girl known as Hiyoko Aozora (played by Tsubasa). She refuses, stating that while she might be clumsy she wishes to take to the sky, and some day she will become a flight attendant. As it turns out- Yume is reduced to tears in the cafeteria, watching this while Laura questions how emotional the scene actually was. They are joined by Koharu while discussing Tsubasa's acting skills. For a moment she and Laura introduce themselves to one another, having not formerly met until then. Right away the two girls seem to be fine together and discuss their plans for the class sorting. While Koharu wishes to join the Moon Beauty class, Laura plans to go for the Flower Song class. Koharu remarks on how it's the same as Yume's own choice, but Yume voices her concerns over not being as good as the other girls and how low the acceptance rate is. However, Koharu is sure she will do fine, recalling Yume's first amazing performance. Yume reminds them that she isn't sure how she did it, though. While voicing how important their rivalry is, Laura gives Yume the cake she hadn't touched yet while Koharu watches them interact. Yume walks down the hallway later to find several students outside exercising. Seeing them train, she tries to do it on her own as well. With nobody in the room she tries to hold a note, but realizes it isn't working as well as it had beforehand. She starts worrying over the chance of failure, with Anna pointing out that an Idol needs more than just stamina and sends Yume through a portal in the ground. Yume panics and forces herself to stop so that she can continue training. She takes a jog outside for a high point on the campus. Seeing nobody there she tries to hold a note again and does a little better, but isn't satisfied since Laura could do much longer. She pictures herself failing again and starts to yell out until finding Tsubasa behind her. Somewhat anxious she spots the script from that drama she was watching earlier, voicing how much of a fan she is of it. Tsubasa is happy to hear this before explaining she comes there to memorize her lines. Yume, feeling bad she's disrupting starts to leave- only to stop and asks Tsubasa if she worried during the class sorting. She assumes she went straight for the Bird Theater, only to show surprise when it turns our Tsubasa actually auditioned for the Flower Song class. When she first joined the school her dream was to become one of the shining students of Four Star Academy, and being at the top of Flower Song was her dream. She did very well, and gained a lot of positive attention, but at that very moment, she met Hime. She was confident that nobody would defeat her until they crossed paths. She could tell that Hime would be the top idol of Flower Song, and had left to try to determine what her next move should be. After, she was approached by Momoko, the teacher of Bird Theater, who displayed her superior acting skills to the young student in hopes of getting her mind off of what bothered her. Momoko mentions to Tsubasa that she hasn't learned how to properly used her talents yet, and she asks Tsubasa why she thinks a bird flies. After Tsubasa responds, she claims it is because of their will to fly. As an actress, it isn't about competition, rather, it is about facing herself and fighting whatever worries may come to find her desired answer. Something in that moment resonated within Tsubasa, and in order to challenge herself, she decided to join the Bird Theater class. With the memory over, she claims that although she may be at the top of the class now, she knows she isn't done yet. With that, she takes off with some words of encouragement. Yume returns to the school later in the day while trying to determine what to do. She wished to be like Hime since seeing her perform, but now she isn't sure. While running, Yume is incidentally joined by Yuki. For a moment, they get competitive and try to outrun one another, but Yume forces herself to run faster. After successfully passing him by, she happily congratulates herself; only to run right into a bush after. Yuki stops to observe her, asking if she is okay. Yume claims to have beaten him, which he finds amusing and starts to laugh. He compares her to a tomato again and she demands that he stop with that, stating that even if she kept up with him it won't help much. Listening to Yume, Yuki points out that if she's so focused on passing the audition that she will be stuck unaware of what she's actually aiming for. She needs to focus on what she wishes to accomplish instead. Yume is surprised by such words and he takes off after telling her to sprint towards her goals. Eventually, the audition for the Flower Song class approaches. The classmate before them explains everything, with Yume running in late. She apologizes, explaining that she had taken too long to pick out an outfit and didn't realize the lack of time she had. As this is going on, Anna explains to everyone how the event will work. Everyone who participates will have a score combination from the class teachers, S4, and the audience. The audition begins, with Koharu and the rest of the Moon Beauty hopefuls taking part in a modeling audition to show off their class, grace, and style. Eventually, this is followed by Laura singing on stage, and lastly, Yume. Before Yume goes out on stage, she thinks of how she loves to sing and rather than shoot for just being accepting, she wants to have fun doing it. She changes into her chosen coord to display her new-found passion and performs for everyone. After the performance ends, S4 comment on the audition. While Yume didn't do as well as she had originally, she had put in a lot of passion and fun into singing. The auditions conclude and S4 take turns announcing who passes the auditions. Yozora starts with the Moon Beauty class and Yume congratulates Koharu for passing. Hime then takes her turn to reveal Laura as the top choice, while the last choice is Yume. Yume is bewildered by this and her friends congratulate her while the effort of her hard work suddenly dons on her. She happily cheers for herself and together the trio take off. Outside the girls discuss the recent development. Suddenly Yume gets a message, with Koharu and Laura revealing they also got it. It's something known as "Glitter". But before the girls can discuss it much, they run into four males. Yume bickers with Yuki until Koharu recognizes the four of them as M4. The girls are amazed by Yume's ignorance, voicing that their concerts sell out within five minutes, while any magazine featuring them is always gone really quick. They're the top group of the Boys division, but despite this Yume claims she doesn't even care since she only cares about S4. With that, Yume happily runs off into the distance, with Laura and Koharu chasing after her. Characters *Yume Nijino *Laura Sakuraba *Koharu Nanakura *Hime Shiratori *Tsubasa Kisaragi *Yuzu Nikaidō *Yozora Kasumi *Subaru Yūki *Momoko Yachigusa *Nozomu Igarashi *Asahi Kasumi *Kanata Kira Trivia * This episode marks the debut of Nozomu Igarashi and Asahi Kasumi. Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season One {Category:Episodes]